sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Junior The Chao
Appearance: Just like a neutral chao, except moderately taller, about the same height as Cream the Rabbit. Has transparent wings, wears a red collar with a circular rainbow amulet won it. Gender: Male Eye Color: Blue Main Skin Color: Cyan Secondary Skin Color: Yellow Residence: Chao Town Age: 2 Likes: Cookies (mainly), his 11 siblings, Senior (his love interest), his friends, sleeping, Senior kissing him, playing Dislikes: Centipedes (his number 1 fear), cinnamon, losing cookies, Senior in danger, Bullabiff (a rival of his) teasing him, not getting enough sleep Bio Junior is a unique species of chaos called Emo Chaos. Which do look the exact same way as chaos except that they are taller, don't normally have wings (if they do, they would appear transparent), have a more diverse selection of skin colors, and they can talk in English. He lives on an island called Rainbow Island with his 9 brothers and 2 sisters. Junior was born with a disability that prevents him from talking properly. He still has the ability to do so, but it is very rare that he can. His normal way of talking is saying *chao* like regular chaos, but in a different voice. On addition, Junior has another dysfunction that prevents him from aging physically. While he may grow more mature and experienced, he retains his young like appearance, and voice. Junior has a passion for cookies, and can't resist the urge to eat some if he sees any. Eating cookies somehow plays a valuable role in Junior's life, as they provide him joy upon eating them. If he doesn't eat any cookies for a long period of time, he'll go into a stage of low energy and depression. The only way to cure this stage is to simply give Junior cookies. But it can be difficult, as Junior lacks the energy to even take a bite. Junior does like to eat other foods as well as cookies, as well as food that may not be as tasty or look as edible as others. He has very strong stomach acid, thus gets hungry even after he just ate. Though he can manage certain periods of hunger without much struggle. Out of all the foods Junior eats, he dislikes any kind of with cinnamon on it. This is because he's allergic to it. If he inhales, ingests, or smells any amount of cinnamon, he'll go into a outburst of coughing and sneezing. The only way to stop the coughs and sneezes is if Junior drinks water. This course of action will bring Junior instant relief Junior is at a constant battle between him and his arch nemesis, Shadowcast, who wants to take all the life forces of chaos and rule Rainbow Island. To do this, Shadowcast gets his trusty wizard assistant Wizward to use different ingredients and create concoctions that create monsters. These monsters will try to captivate any type of chao and drain their life force to get more powerful. Junior is a chao defender, thus was born with the skills to protect all forms of chao. Chao defenders protect chaos from these attacks, as what Junior is now capable of doing. How he does it, he uses powerful items called Power Bubbles that transform him into all sorts of powerful transformations. For instance, if he eats a silver one, he goes into his sword form. A tan one, his mallet form. electric green one, electro form and so on. Another attribute to Junior is his air vehicle the Rainbow Bubble. As the name implies, it looks like a bubble with all 7 colors of the rainbow, including violet. Junior rides this when battling foes to get a better chance at defeating it. Junior wears a rainbow colored bubble-like amulet on his collar. In fact, that amulet is the rainbow bubble itself, that replaces the rainbow colored amulet with a normal colored one if it's being used. Although Junior wears the multi-colored bubble around his neck all the time, he can't call upon it himself to activate it, possibly because he can't talk. However, someone else can, Senior. Senior deeply cares about Junior as Junior does about her. So the rainbow bubble's summon ability is given to her because of their affections for each other, and concerns for each other's safety. Junior's siblings also do this, as the do deeply love him, though it takes effort. This is because they don't show their concerns as strongly as Senior does. Personality Junior is all around playful. He loves to play with his family or friends whenever they're in the position to. Junior is not at all picky on what he's playing, thus maintains his cheery personality when he's told by his siblings or his friends on what game they're playing. Junior is somewhat bashful. He's not one to speak out that much. He often blushes upon meeting a new friend. He mostly just mumbles, make physical expressions, or just let his friends or siblings do the talking. Junior displays high levels of kindness. He doesn't hesitate to help someone in need, nor will he question about helping a foe of his, even if that foe had just recently did something that could harm him, or his companions. He's sharing, caring, definitely generous. Another personality trait Junior has is being downright courageous. He's often scared when facing a threat, but when the matter really depends on his actions, he'll kick into hero mode and battle whatever is threatening his homeland, his family and friends, and even his enemies. If Junior gets scared to such a point, his cerulean pupils vanish, leaving only his blue iris and sclera left. He'll gain back his pupils if whatever is scaring him leaves or is removed. Sometimes, he'll gain them back if persuaded to just leave himself, or face his fear. Junior can be a little lazy sometimes. He often is sleeping throughout the day, or relaxing in certain comfortable spots. He can be prone to falling asleep during long periods of a discussion, a long trip to another destination, or when he's bored. In addition, Junior doesn't have very high intelligence, so he's not always the best to respond to questions or ideas that require him. Nevertheless, Junior is pretty smart on his own levels, and will take action when he sees that it's needed. Abilities Aside from getting power from power bubbles. Junior has a couple of natural self defenses. One of which is a moved called bubble snare. This is Junior's trademark move that involves him encasing himself in a large white glowing bubble, which and he uses it to suck absorb in power bubbles, or regular bubbles which may have valuable items in it. Junior can't retrieve bubbles behind walls with this. Junior's bubble snare can only last for so long, and reach so far. After a while of using it, the bubble starts to shrink, and Junior starts to get a little tired. He can keep trying to suck in bubbles, but the bubble that encases him shrinks faster than normal. If Junior waits for a while, then the bubble will decrease at its normal rate. Another move Junior has is called Stomp. This move involves Junior having to jump, and then do a front flip, and stomp hard onto the ground. He can't move while getting ready to stomp, so he has to be careful on where he uses it. Junior can however halt the whole move together if he does something before stomping, even after he's performed the front flip. Another one of Junior's moves is called Ball Rush. With this move, Junior can go into his ball form and charge up a quick and powerful dash move. After he releases the charge, he'll smack into any foes or obstacles hard and damage them. Junior's ball form is not as powerful as Sonic's, because Junior doesn't continue gong if he hits a foe or obstacle. In addition, Junior might also get knocked back as well as the opposer. Ball Bounce is an attack that involves Junior going into his ball form, and shoot straight down onto the ground, and then bouncing up again. He can bounce up to three times before getting out of his ball form. Unlike stomp, Junior can move even while he's bouncing on the ground. Junior won't use this move if he's directly under a ceiling. With his wings, Junior can perform a move called Hover. Due to being bigger than normal chaos, Junior can instead use his wings as a way to decent more slowly. He's able to traverse gaps as long as he has good altitude. It takes a lot of effort, but Junior can fly with his wings. This usually winds up having him turning red in the face and sweat hard. If it really matters, Junior really gets a boost in trying to fly, and will sometimes succeed. Trivia * Junior was inspired by Kirby. He's made with simialr atributes like Kirby's childlike personality to his, and Kirby's copy abilities to his powers from power produce. * He's been made to appear in Sonic X. He along with Senior appear here. Do you think Junior is cool? Yes No What's your favorite thing about Junior? He's so cute He loves cookies He reminds me of Kirby He's gentle, but powerful Category:Males